In the above-referenced co-pending patent applications there are disclosed systems and methods for achieving low insertion force while bringing mating elements together in a micro/nanotech environment. Typically, to accomplish low, or ideally zero, insertion force between mating elements, some deflection of one of the mating elements must be achieved. This deflection comes about by using ‘tweezers’ that grab and squeeze a mating element. Using the tweezers, the deflected element to be mated is guided into a location where, when the force is removed, the friction that results from the undeflected element latches the parts together.
Such a procedure has an advantage since the element must be guided anyway, therefore applying pressure to deflect the element is a logical step in the guiding process. However, applying deflection forces in this manner presents some disadvantages, particularly when there are several connections to be made between elements. In such a situation, the element must be “grabbed” or deflected in several places at the same time.
Another problem is that the requirement to squeeze an clement imposes constraints on the gripper mechanism and complicates the assembly tools and procedures. One such constraint is that the assembly gripper must then be designed for each individual element so as to achieve the proper gripping force, rotation, and mating relationships.
When the gripper device that is being used to position the element also supplies the deflection force it follows that when the deflection force is removed the maneuvering force is also removed, or lessened. In some situations, this is not desirable.
Also, self-centering and minor adjustments are necessary when elements are to be mated. Thus, any system that is designed to achieve the smooth mating of elements must also be designed to allow for slight adjustments. It follows then that when an element is being deflected by the tool that is also positioning that element any change in the pressure on the tool (release of the deflection) can also result in a change to the spatial orientation of the element.